Life's Little Moments Twilight 25 Round 8
by MinaRivera
Summary: A challenge to write complete twenty-five flashes - 300 to 500 words each - based on predetermined prompts within a 3 months period. Entries must not relate to each other or other published works. Each chapter will have a different rating. Canon Pairings.
1. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt:** #1  
**Pen Name:** MinaRivera  
**Characters:** Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count**: 345

**Beta:** Mauigirl60

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

_**Young Love**_

* * *

As the car maneuvered down the path out of the lakeside after a long day spent with family and friends, Esme sat in the passenger seat, searching in her purse with a sense of urgency.

"What are you looking for?" her husband Carlisle asked from behind the steering wheel, amusement shining through his voice.

"Ssshhh . . . I just need to take a picture," she answered in a whisper, taking several things out of her bag in her quest for the one object she was actually looking for.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "I can't believe there's still memory left in the camera after all the photos you took today—"

"Ssshhh!" Esme hissed, swatting her husband gently on his arm.

Carlisle chuckled, amused and yet confused by his wife's behavior. "Why do you keep shushing me?" he asked curiously.

"Look behind you!" she said, then let out a whispered "Aha!" when she finally found her camera.

Carlisle looked through the rearview mirror and smiled, seeing his son and his son's girlfriend sleeping after a day at the lake.

In the back seat, Edward slept with Bella in his arms, both content with their proximity. Bella was wearing one of Edward's white cable-knit sweaters to ward off the cold, while he had his arms wrapped around her from behind.

They were cuddled together, gentle smiles on their faces.

Esme snapped a quick picture of the young couple, who were clearly in love and happy, and then returned to her seat.

Carlisle released one of his hands from the steering wheel to grab his wife of twenty year's hand.

"Ah," sighed Esme. "Young love!"

Carlisle chuckled, peeking again at the couple through the rearview mirror. "No, I think our son has found _the one_, Mae."

Esme smiled widely and peeked back too. "I think you're right, Carlisle."

Edward smiled, keeping his eyes closed and tightening his grip on his young love. It filled him with joy hearing his parents talk about him and his Bella because they were right.

She was definitely _the one_ for him.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. xo ~Mina_**


	2. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: #2  
Pen Name:** MinaRivera  
**Characters:** Esme, Edward  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 411

**Beta:** Mauigirl60

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

_**Cherished Moment**_

* * *

Edward opened the shoe box and found more faded photos. This batch was clearly taken in Europe, and he immediately began to browse through the memories frozen in time. The majority of them show a young couple clearly in love, with big smiles on their faces. Some had only the man in them; in others, the couple looked older and they were with a child, and a few were of the woman by herself. Some were taken while posing, but most were candid shots, with the person behind the camera clearly taking a photo without the other knowing.

He was about to pop open the second shoe box when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called out quietly.

He looked up to find the woman in the pictures staring back at him.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

He blushed, and looked down. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Esme smiled, seeing the empty leather-bound album and the shoe boxes filled with old photos spread out on her son's bed. She remembered when they'd all moved from Chicago and some of the albums had suffered water damage along the way—some photos had been lost, so she'd asked her husband Carlisle to keep them in a safe place.

"You went to the attic to look for these?" Esme asked her son, riffling through a few photos of her time as a young college student in Paris.

"Yeah, I thought about putting together an album, like the ones you used to have, as a Christmas present."

Esme smiled, sniffing silently and feeling so lucky to have such a thoughtful son. He was only twelve years old, yet he had such an old soul, always so considerate and thoughtful. He was so much like Carlisle, it filled her heart with warmth.

"I won't say a word and I promise to act surprised on Christmas Day," she told him secretly, adding a wink at the end. "If you need any help, you let me know, okay?"

Edward looked up at his mom and smiled. "Okay," he said, hugging her waist quickly, before getting back to work.

As Esme looked upon her son from the doorway, she vowed to cherish this moment in her heart forever. As she closed the door, she sent a prayer to the heavens, wishing that one day her dear boy would live out a love story like the one told in the photos inside the boxes.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. xo ~Mina_**


End file.
